


Scary Movie

by magnusandalexander



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Connor franta/Troye sivan - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusandalexander/pseuds/magnusandalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr prompt "the boys are watching a scary documentary and when connor gets creeped out troye comforts him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at my blog, trickytroye!

The television in the middle of the room illuminated the apartment. The lights were shut off, the only other light sources being a dimly lit candle and the time from kitchen appliances. Troye and Connor were situated on a couch in the middle of the room, their feet propped up on a table set in front of them. Blankets were messily thrown on top of the boys. The two sat next to each other with Connor’s head on Troye’s shoulder in a comfortable silence, their hands and legs entangled together.

Troye was extremely invested in the documentary about ghosts and spirits they were watching. His blue eyes consumed in every detail about the film and he never flinched or jumped when anything frightening (to Connor, at least), occurred. Overall, he was very calm and actually seemed to enjoy what was playing on the television.

Connor, however, had opposite feelings towards this documentary his boyfriend chose. Seeing those women willingly lock themselves in closets that people died in previously seemed absolutely absurd to him. Confused and scared, Connor tried not to come off as too affected by the documentary. Each time he whimpered or made a movement after a particularly scary scene, he glanced a small look up at Troye to make sure he wasn’t disturbing him. 

Just as he thought he had gotten away with it again, Troye spoke up. “Why do you keep looking at me?” Although he tried to display an unamused manner, Troye could not help but smile as he saw Connor’s face nuzzled up into his neck, his hands clutching the blankets a bit too tightly. “Are you okay? Wait - are you creeped out by this?

Connor only nodded. His messy hair tickled Troye’s defined jawline, which caused him to shift his position. He scooted down to the end of the couch, Connor still in his arms, and turned him around so that he was sitting in Troye’s lap. Connor shyly looked up from his hands which were playing with each other towards his crossed legs. Quickly, Troye shut off the television. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t like it? I could have shut it off, I offer that every time we watch something,” Troye questioned. He skimmed his long fingers over Connor’s cheek, causing him to nuzzle into the touch. His other hand rubbed up and down his side in a calming manner.

“I don’t know,” Connor replied honestly. Troye’s soothing and comforting movements relaxed him further. His full attention and words also allowed him to slump against his boyfriend and take a deep breath. 

“Come on, let’s watch something else.”


End file.
